A holiday is always fun
by LostSeptember
Summary: The brawlers is going to take a trip to the wood. They wants to relax a bit, cuz the have worked so hard. But what happends when lots of stuff get changed? LoveBirds: DR SA RF AM and maybe some other :   Hope you'll read it :D


Heo! Finally I'm making a story! :D

I deleted all my stories -.- Yep…

But now I'm making one!

I wants to thank all my friends for helping me, and sorry for not answered on your PM's… I've been a little busy… xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan

Dan was walking home from school. He had exactly had Exam and wondered how well, or bad, he did it. The time just passed away, and all the summer the only thing Dan had did, was brawl bakugan and try to save the world. So it wasn't much time for practice to the Exam. Slowly he entered the house were the brawlers lived. He dawdled into his room, tiered and sleepy.

"Dan, you're home!" yelled a loud voice. Dan sighed. So no time to sleep either…

Julie ran into his room, exited to hear how he did it on exam.

"Julie, I bet I'm going to get a bad grade on Exam." Dan said and tousled his hair. "This summer, the only thing I've done is brawling and brawling. I haven't had much time to practice on Exam…" he whispered. Julie looked worried at her friend. It was true. The only thing he had done, were brawl bakugan. She couldn't remember last time she saw him practice to exam. She sighed and looked out of the window. Then she get a crazy idea.

"Dan, all of us also needs some time away from bakugan! " she said exited and started to jump up and down. Dan looked nosy at her.  
>"What's in your mind?" he asked her.<p>

"Well, what if all of us take a trip to the wood! We could have camping and tell scary stories to each other, and have all of that fun we never reached before!" she yelled happy.

Dan looked also a bit happier now.

"Yeah, that's such a good idea Julie!" he yelled and rose up from his bed. "We should go and tell the others about this!" he said happy. Julie agreed.

"Yes, I ask Shun, Mira, Alice, Ace, and Fabia, and you ask Runo, Gunz, Marucho, Baron, and Ren, so I'll meet you in the living room within 15 minutes! " she said and ran out of Dan's room.

Dan smiled. This would be a perfect holiday trip, exactly what the needed to relax. Dan walked slowly out of his room, and knocked on Runo's door.

"Who is it…?" a tiered voice answered. Dan smiled. Runo was one of them who had worked hardest. She had helped them with the technology and how to upgrade their bakugans.

"It's me Dan." Dan whispered and looked up her door. Runo were lying on her bed with a small ice bag over her head.

"Hi Dan, what's up?" she asked and tried to smile. Dan smiled back and sat down beside her on the bed. "You see, Julie and I have get a crazy idea about a camping trip." He said and takes his right hand at her head. The last days she had overworked, and get a bit sick. Runo hosted low and looked at Dan.

"You mean a trip so we can try to relax?" she asked and smiled. Dan smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and we can tell scary stories to each other, sit down beside the fire and eat marshmallows!" he said and lifted up the ice bag from her head. Runo sat up and smiled to Dan. "It sounds fun…" she whispered. Dan took her hand into his hand and stared at her in her eyes.

"Does that mean you'll join us at the trip?" he said and moved a little closer to her.

Runo smiled to him. "Yes, Dan. I'll join you at the trip."

Dan smiled and moved his head closer to her head. "I'm glad you'll join us Runo." Runo blushed a bit and moved her head closer to Dan's. "I'm glad I can." She whispered. Slowly Dan took his hand at her check and kissed her softly at the lips. Runo kissed back.

"Naww, look at the two love hearts! " a loud voice yelled. Dan and Runo break apart at once. They looked to the door, and there was Julie, Mira, Shun, Marucho, Gunz, Alice, Ren, Fabia, Baron and Ace.

"All of us want to join you at the trip!" Baron said exited. Gunz nodded. Slowly Dan rose up, still holding Runo's hand into his, and stared at the brawlers.

"Then I guess, this will be the best holiday ever!"

Yey , finished my first chapter! ^^ I hope this story is kinda better than the other I've make… .

I'm sorry if it is some wrong grammar there-.- I'm not from England or America, I'm from Norway and I'm not so good at English…

On the test at school I've only got B and sometimes A …X_X

That's all, R&R^^

(For people who doesn't understand R&R, is it Read and Review xD )

3 from me :D


End file.
